Love Lost then Found
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Sequel to Love Unknown. Four months later. Quinn's a wolf but due to the guilt of what happened four month previous she can't handle the thoughts or emotions of her pack. Her solution. Run. She finds friends in an unlikely group. Twilight Xover
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not. I don't own twilight either but if I did it would be Bellice!**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**Also while I don't really like Edward I think he could be a great guy. So just remember this is AU and some Characters are OOC.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

She was moving faster than she ever thought she could. Her senses were the same yet somehow stronger. She ran through the forests and saw the upcoming cliff. She smiled and leaped off the cliff flipping as she went watching the cliff get smaller as she descended. She landed in a crouch and pivoted taking off further into the woods.

Suddenly she felt something following her. She chanced a quick look around and was nearly clothes lined by a bearlike arm. She ducked and dived rolling then leaping back to her feet and began running again. She felt more than one person on her trail. She dived towards a tree and tackled it causing it to fall behind her. She wasn't more than five steps away from the tree when she felt the danger. Her senses weren't alerting her of anything but now they were. She dropped onto her belly and slid.

When she stopped she was surrounded by seven figures. None of them were familiar to her and they sent signals off in her head. She wasn't looking for a fight so she just backed down. She rested on her stomach and just watched them to see what their next move would be.

"I can hear her thoughts." The bronze haired guy said shocked. "She's human, or a werewolf."

"Should we kill her?" A blonde asked making her whine in protest.

"She doesn't mean us harm." Bronze hair said. "She's actually lost."

"How can you be sympathetic towards her?" The blonde hissed louder.

"She isn't like the La Push wolves, she smells different and her thoughts aren't full of hatred towards us. She is actually confused as to how I can hear her thoughts." He walked over and kneeled next to her."I'm Edward Cullen, this is my family." He motioned to each one of them. "My mate Jasper, my father Carlisle and my mother Esme, my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie and my sister Alice. What's your name?"

Esme gave the young wolf a sincere smile, Carlisle looked on curious. Jasper was smiling with pride at Edward. Emmett was studying the white wolf while Rosalie was scowling and Alice was confused.

"If she's a werewolf why can I still see us perfectly?"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I can see us but she's not in my vision." Alice said.

"Our friend here is confused." Jasper said.

"She has no idea we're vampires Jazz." Edward said and the white wolf made a shocked sound. Edward chuckled. "She has no idea vampires existed her pack or mate never mentioned us." Edward laughed harder. "She's annoyed with my ability to hear her thoughts."

"I can feel it." Jasper said with a small smile.

"What's your name?" Esme asked kneeling beside the wolf who looked at Edward.

"Her name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Edward said as Esme petted her head.

"Nice to meet you Quinn. Why don't we head back to our place and get you some clothes?" Esme suggested and Quinn licked her hand surprised at how cold it felt. She hadn't felt it through her fur.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D<strong>

**Also if there are things you would like to see happen please let me know. It might help me write other chapters quicker**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not. I don't own twilight either but if I did it would be Bellice!**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**Also while I don't really like Edward I think he could be a great guy. So just remember this is AU and some Characters are OOC.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Quinn stepped out of the bathroom with a shy look and Esme gasped. Quinn looked at her confused.

"You're a beautiful young lady." Esme smiled.

"Thank you." Quinn blushed.

"The others are waiting for us in the living room." Esme said taking Quinn's hand leading her through the house.

"Your home is beautiful."Quinn commented as they reached the living room.

Esme smiled. "Thank you. Interior decorating is a hobby."

Quinn looked at her shocked. "You did this?"

"Yes." Esme said going over to sit next to Carlisle on the love seat. "Have a seat dear." Esme said motioning to the arm chair beside Quinn who sat.

"They went hunting." Edward said from the couch cuddled up with Jasper.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You were wondering where Emmett and Rose went." Edward answered. "We were hunting animals so we could feed. We drink animal blood, not human." Edward clarified and Quinn calmed.

"We don't support drinking human blood to survive." Carlisle said.

"No offense but that bit makes me feel better." Quinn said timidly.

"No need to be shy." Jasper drawled in his southern accent.

"Where are you from?" Esme asked.

"Ohio, Lima, Ohio." Quinn answered,

"Goodness, how did you get here?" Esme asked.

"I ran."

"From what?" Alice asked and Esme gave her a look.

"Alice!"

"No, it's ok. I ran from my pack. I'm new to all of this wolf stuff. I couldn't take the guilt and the thoughts." Quinn said looking at her hands.

"Guilt?" Carlisle asked as Edward reached over and held one of her hands.

"You can tell us." He said and Quinn felt she could trust them.

"A few months ago; almost four, my imprint's sister lost control of her emotions and wolf. She wasn't herself. She killed and I was there to witness it. I was a scared human frozen in fear. She did it again not long after killing a group of elementals. It was bloody and I couldn't handle it. I was scared of the monster she could become and that caused me to fear her and most of them, especially her imprint blame me for her departure." Quinn concluded wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Your imprint didn't stop them?" Jasper asked as Quinn shook her head.

"She did, but she blames herself for not being able to protect me from seeing things like that." Quinn said.

"I don't mean to pry." Edward began. "But your thoughts said you were turned into a wolf?" Edward asked as Quinn nodded.

"My imprint and her pack, they can do that."

"You're different from the wolves we know." Carlisle said. "They can't turn people, the gene is passed from generation."

"Theirs is too, but they can also change people too." Quinn said then smiled. "And during a full moon…" she sighed contently. "A full moon is wonderful, you feel as if you're floating while you run and the warmth empowers us. My girlfriend and her family say that if they were ever messed with during a full moon it would be impossible for their opponent to win."

Alice quirked an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes." Quinn said looking down.

"She feels scared that we won't accept her." Jasper said.

"Oh!" Alice gasped. "It's not that we aren't ok with it, we are, I mean, I'm gay too." Alice blurted and Quinn looked at her.

"Really?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. But we live in such a small town we barely see any or know any for that matter." Alice said trying not to stutter or offend her.

"I understand. Lima is a small town too. The only out people I know are my girlfriend, her sister and her girlfriend, my friend Kurt and his boyfriend. Then myself of course." Quinn said.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Esme asked as Quinn looked down again.

"Uhh, I didn't even think I'd stop running to tell you the truth." Quinn said and in a flash Esme was beside her wrapping her in a hug.

"We have room if you would like to stay."

"Thank you, but I don't know how long I'm staying." Quinn said.

"No worries, you can stay as long as you want." Alice smiled. "You can even share my room; it will be nice to have another lesbian to talk to." Alice beamed and Quinn smiled.

"If it isn't a problem." Quinn said.

"It isn't." Jasper said. "Rose might not like it at first but she'll get over it." He waved off.

* * *

><p>A week later Esme confronted Quinn. While Rose wasn't used to having her around still she found it fascinating that Quinn could keep up with them. Quinn would follow them on their hunting trips and would haul a dead deer with her each time and would help Esme skin it and make a stew, or steak and even jerky. She learned on trips with her dad and uncle when she was younger and Star…err…Rachel would be there to help hunt to animals. But Quinn still needed her bacon so she went grocery shopping with Esme.<p>

Esme walked into the living room where Quinn was reading a book with music playing softly from the stereo. She tapped her shoulder softly and Quinn looked up at her.

"Hey Esme." She smiled.

"Quinn, I'd like to talk to you about something." Esme began and Quinn listened intently. "You've been here a week and even Alice doesn't see us saying goodbye to you anytime soon so I was wondering if you would like to start going back to school." Esme said and Quinn nodded.

"Education is very important." Quinn said then shrugged. "Sure. No offense, I like hanging out with you every day, but I need to get out of the house." Quinn said chuckling with Esme.

"I understand dear. I'm sure your shopping trip from Saturday left you with enough clothes for a year?" Esme asked as Quinn nodded remembering the shopping trip with Alice. "She's so enthusiastic about her shopping huh?" Esme asked and Quinn nodded.

That's how Quinn Fabray ended up being a residence in the Cullen house and new student of Forks high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D<strong>

**Also if there are things you would like to see happen please let me know. It might help me write other chapters quicker**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not. I don't own twilight either but if I did it would be Bellice!**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**Also while I don't really like Edward I think he could be a great guy. So just remember this is AU and some Characters are OOC.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Bella sighed as she headed downstairs to make breakfast for her and Charlie. It was her first day at Forks high and she intended on making it a bare able day if not a fun day. She scoffed. Yeah, fun.

She made breakfast and headed upstairs to shower and change quickly. In record time she was ready and a honk outside alerted her that her ride was here.

"Bye dad."She said kissing his cheek and heading for the door. She stepped out onto the porch and walked down the steps sliding across a patch of ice but two arms wrapped around her before that could happen.

"You ok?"

"You need to be careful, someone could have seen that." Bella said as her savior shrugged.

"What are they going to say?"

"You're too confident for your own good sometimes."

"Whatever Bells, get your witchy but in the car."

Bella rolled her eyes and followed her to the black 1965 Mustang coupe with white racing stripes and smiled. "New paint job?"

"I'm thinking of changing it again."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I spent the last two months making sure it looked awesome and new so the paint has to be perfect too." They buckled up and drove towards the school.

"And when the coats of paint pile up?"

"Paint remover." The driver rolled her eyes and handed Bella an iPod and aux cord. "Find something to listen too."

Bella rolled her eyes and began shuffling through the iPod deciding on 'Fucking Perfect' by Pink.

"Thanks again."

"No problem, I'll see you after school."

"Bye Riley." Bella said as Riley waved and drove off.

Bella headed to the office and got her schedule. She would be lying if she didn't find the shock and talk a bit annoying. Chief Swan's daughter returns to Forks! She doesn't see the big deal.

She found her classes with ease and decided to sort her locker till the first bell rang. She swears Riley did something to make that car go faster than its 120 limit but she could never prove it. She knows shit about cars.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns to see a brunette with glasses.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber."

"Isabella Swan, but Bella is just fine."Bella said shaking her hand.

"Welcome to Forks high." Angela said motioning to the kinda empty hallway.

Bella smiled. "What do you guys do for fun around here?" Bella asked.

"School, cheerleading, sports, mall and movies." Angela said. "Did you have something where you're from?" Angela asked and Bella tried her best not to laugh.

Her idea of fun was learning new magic tricks and getting her levitation right. And as of late its driving with Riley and teaching her magic tricks and spells.

"The same pretty much." Bella shrugged.

"You might think yourself lucky today." Angela said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because we have two new students toady, you and another girl, you might be over looked most of the time though." Angela said.

"Why?" Bella asked as they began to walk.

"Because the second new girl is part of the Cullen family. They're really mysterious yet gorgeous. The rumors say she's dating the only single Cullen; Alice." Angela said as if it was no big deal and that shocked Bella. She thought that for a small town the locals wouldn't be that ok with gays or lesbians.

She was relieved to know however that she'd have a supporter did she ever decide to come out to the school.

They stopped in the front where a shiny Volvo was parked next to a cherry red BMW in the parking lot.

"There the Cullens are right now." Angela said as the doors to the Volvo opened and four people got out. A bronze haired guy, a blonde, a petite brunette and another blonde. A girl. In the BMW there was a huge guy-not fat, but muscular- and a gorgeous blonde. Just as Bella's thoughts got going about them the bell rang.

"We should get going." Angela said as Bella nodded.

* * *

><p>Quinn's day was anything but normal. She could hear the talk in the halls as she walked by. She heard the questions and the comments.<p>

'What was she doing with the Cullens? She's not as pretty as them.'

'Maybe not but she's still hot!'

By lunch they hadn't gone away but she heard talk of another new girl so she hoped that their attention would be adverted soon.

As she followed the others into the cafeteria she could hear a girl telling someone about the Cullens as they headed to their table. Then she heard her name.

"That's Quinn Fabray, the Cullens took her in recently. No one knows much about her. She just appeared one day."

Then she heard another voice and smelt something familiar. "Fabray?"

"You know her?"

"No, her name sounds familiar." The voice said and Quinn searched the cafeteria for the scent and her gaze settled on a brunette who had her back turned.

"Don't look now but Quinn is staring at you."

Bella turned and saw Quinn who looked away quickly and Bella could have sworn that was a look of relief passing over her face. But from the pictures on Riley's Facebook-although never touched by the girl-she was sure that was the same Quinn Riley had told her about. The same Quinn that was Riley's reason for running.

How was Riley going to take this? Bella thought turning back to her food.

* * *

><p>"Alice?" Quinn called from across the cafeteria table to Alice who was practically hidden from view between Emmett and Jazz.<p>

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"You were staring at that girl." Quinn giggled.

"I was not!" Alice protested.

"Sure." Jasper smirked. "You're lying."

"Bug off."Alice grumbled as Emmett ruffled her hair.

"Why were you sniffing the air and who's Riley?" Edward asked.

"Twenty questions again?" Quinn asked then sighed. "Riley is my girlfriend's sister and the girl Alice was staring at kinda smelt like her. But they probably just use the same shampoo or something." Quinn shrugged off.

"Are you sure? We could stalk her like super spies." Emmett offered with a big grin.

"That's alright Emmett." Quinn smiled softly. Emmett kind of reminded her of Puck. Thinking of Puck reminded her of the hurt he felt being separated from Riley. Those thoughts made her frown.

Edward wrapped an arm around her. "No sad thoughts. We still have the rest of the day and I really don't need your emotions killing Jazz's mood if you know what I mean?" Edward smiled and Jasper swatted his arm. Those two reminded her of Brittany and Santana. Quinn slapped her hand over Edward's mouth before he could ask.

"My girlfriend's sister and her girlfriend." Quinn said removing her hand. "You read my thoughts, why do you ask?" Quinn asked as Edward shrugged and the bell rang.

Quinn ended up having to stop by her locker so when she walked into the Biology room she was standing behind the other new girl. Bella, she heard from the whispers. She walked past a fan and she saw Alice tense up in her chair and she took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth. There was definitely something about this girl's scent and Quinn was for sure that the scent was Riley. How she knew; Rachel wore one of Riley's baggy sweaters to bed for almost a month before the scent faded away and she grabbed a different one. It was faint but it was there.

"Ok Ms. Swan you can take a seat next to Ms. Cullen."

Bella walked to the empty seat and Quinn handed the teacher her own slip.

"Ms. Fabray you can take a seat next to Mr. Newton." he said pointing to the seat.

Alice started holding her breath the second Bella came close. Something about the girl made her inside churn. But in a good way. She suddenly got a vision and tried not to smile in the full classroom so not to be questioned or look stupid in front of Bella.

Alice was trying her hardest to concentrate. She was glad yet upset that Bella just smiled and introduced herself before tuning into the boring lecture Alice has had to have heard so many times in different versions.

After school they met up at the Volvo and BMW where people gawked at the BMW and Rose had a smug grin on her face.

"Who's ride?" Emmett asked seeing a black Mustang come up with the windows down.

"New girl's." Rose said as they watched Bella smile to whoever was driving and opened the door getting in.

The scent flowed from the car and Quinn gasped. The five turned to her.

"What?" Alice asked.

"That scent."

"What about it?" Edward asked sniffing the air.

"It's Riley's." Quinn said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D<strong>

**Also if there are things you would like to see happen please let me know. It might help me write other chapters quicker**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not. I don't own twilight either but if I did it would be Bellice!**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**Also while I don't really like Edward I think he could be a great guy. So just remember this is AU and some Characters are OOC.**

**This chapter should answer some of your questions.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

"What?"

"Calm down." Bella hissed.

She and Riley were seated at her kitchen table and after telling her about her day Riley shot up in shock.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Are you sure?" Riley asked as Bella nodded.

"Yes. She's living with the Cullens who seem to know who she is even though they are vampires, they seem to get along." Bella said and Riley looked at her shocked with her mouth agape. "Confused me too." Bella said handing Riley a book. It was the usual afternoon since Bella arrived three days ago. Riley and Bella would go over spells and magical history.

Charlie introduced the two. He had to get the police cruiser from the shop before picking her up but it wasn't finished so Riley offered to drive him to the airport and Charlie accepted after arguing with Riley for five minutes saying he would just get a rental. But Riley told him that he would have to pay for said rental and she was offering or free. That didn't stop Charlie from 'accidentally' dropping a twenty for gas in the passenger seat when they got to the Swan residence.

Riley had been working at the local car shop since arriving in Fork almost two months ago. She rents the apartment above the car shop from the owner in exchanged for half her monthly paycheck. No one has questioned her about it much. Riley met the wolves at La Push on her first night here and even got along with them. Bella went with her to see them on her second day in Forks.

"Ok, well, I have to get to work, so I will read during my break." Riley said waving the book up.

"Go see Leah and tell Sam about the development." Bella said and Riley frowned."Situation?"

"Better." Riley said grabbing her keys and jacket. She slipped into her jacket as she stepped onto the porch and watched her step as she made her way down the stairs.

Riley climbed into her car and sighed starting the engine. She looked at the book and tossed it into the passenger seat. She headed to La Push and knocked on the Clearwater's door. Leah answered.

"Hey." She said surprised.

"Hey."

"I didn't know you wanted…" She trailed off when Riley shook her head.

"The newcomer with the Cullens, she's family, leave her alone." Riley said.

"Ok." Leah said.

"Just tell Sam, I don't feel like dealing with him and I have to get to work." Riley said turning.

"I'm not stupid Riles, you're hurting." Leah grabbed her sneakers and a jacket for show.

"I just don't know what she's doing out and about on her own." Riley said as they headed to her car and got in.

Leah picked up the book and showed it to her. "Interesting choice in literature." She joked.

"Bella says it is a good thing that I'm educated in magical history." Riley said taking the book.

"Just making small talk." Leah said as Riley started the car and drove away.

"Can you slow down?" Leah asked once they were off the reservation. "I enjoy speed, but you could get pulled over." Leah said as Riley eased up on the gas."Thank you."

"No problem." Riley said as she parked behind the car garage and walked around to the open garage and smiled at her boss. He was an elder man who was close to retiring. She smiled as she took off her jacket and pulled on her overalls.

"Hey Riley."

"Hey Sal." Riley smiled.

"I see you brought Leah with you for your shift again?"

"Yeah, I'm taking the night and locking up. She doesn't like me being here alone even though I can take care of myself." Riley huffed at Leah who grinned.

"I know you can, that robber had a monkey wrench waving at you and you still took him on." Sal guffawed hanging up his overalls. He pulled on his coat and waved to the girls. "Don't forget to double check the locks." Sal reminded as he got in his truck and drove away.

While Riley worked on the truck that needed an engine check and belt replacement Leah was skimming the book Bella had given Riley.

"This is pretty interesting. It's telling of the different breeds of magical beings and creatures." Leah said as Riley hummed in response.

"You and I are different types of werewolves, I actually have to phase during a full moon. You don't." Riley said pulling the cracked and torn belt off and grabbed a brand new one. "Can you hold this here?" Riley asked nodding to the wrench in her hand. Leah got off the toolbox she was sitting on and held the wrench while Riley put the new belt in. "Thanks."

"No problem." Leah said going back to reading. Then she cringed making a noise.

"What?" Riley asked.

"There are also different types of vampires."

"Yeah, I had to unfortunate event to meet the ones that were half bat half human, they nearly took my arm off. My daddy Hiram has a scar on his left shoulder blade where one cut him with a fang." Riley said proudly as she recalled the memory.

"Look at this version of a werewolf." Leah said pointing to the picture sketch and Riley cringed. It was the on that stood on its hind legs like a human would walk on two legs. "This one on the next page is half human."

"I'm more concerned about the one that stands on its hind legs." Riley said.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"They are the ones that my kind can turn into if they lose complete control." Riley said.

Leah looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, I was close to that form when I attacked what was left of my father's pack of killers."

"How would you know?" Leah asked.

"You can see the image in your mind; you can feel it trying to get out."

"When it does?" Leah asked.

"You turn into that, when you get exhausted you pass out and turn back into a human. When you wake up you're fighting constantly to the point where you just want to kill yourself or beg a witch to bind the wolf." Riley said as she wiped her hands with a hand rag. "I'm done here, you good?"

"Yeah." Leah said as she shut the book and helped Riley lock up.

Leah practically shoved Riley through her front door and used her to close it pinning her against it as she kissed her hungrily. This arrangement came about after both realized that being lonely sucked. They were both pulled away from the ones they love. Riley ran because she felt ashamed and Leah's mate was human and had a boyfriend.

Clothes were quickly shed. Quite literally as they made their way to the bed in the middle of the room. The apartment was nothing fancy. Just a small space with a queen mattress in the middle, a balcony, a kitchen and a bathroom with a decent size closet.

They tripped over the foot of the bed and landed in a heap lips never leaving the others.

If you asked how long they have been doing this they would say a month and a half. Unofficially it would be two and a half.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D<strong>

**Also if there are things you would like to see happen please let me know. It might help me write other chapters quicker**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not. I don't own twilight either but if I did it would be Bellice!**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**Also while I don't really like Edward I think he could be a great guy. So just remember this is AU and some Characters are OOC.**

**This chapter should answer some of your questions.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Rachel sighed as she walked into McKinley high. Quinn has been gone for two weeks. And in those two weeks she found it excruciating. It made her wonder how Puck managed the last four months.

"It really isn't easy." Puck said walking up and in step beside her. "I try to keep myself busy." Puck said.

"Have you ever thought of going to find her?" Rachel asked and Puck nodded.

"Yeah, but my family needs me here." Puck said. "But we have a three day weekend coming up so I was gonna go look then." Puck said. "You want to come and try to find Quinn?"

Rachel nodded. "That is a wonderful idea." Rachel said as they walked to class.

The weekend couldn't have come any slower. Puck and Rachel asked Tina to do a locating spell or what she had called scrying to locate Riley but since her powers weren't fully developed it was hard and they only got a general area. The Olympic Peninsula.

They were about to take off when they were pulled back.

"Where are you two going?"

They froze. It was Shelby.

"You two have been secretive all week and hiding your thoughts." She said dragging them to the couch and dropping them.

"We're just going for a run." Puck said.

"With full packs?" Shelby asked pointing to the backpacks.

"Yeah, we were planning on a long run."

"How long would this run be?" Shelby asked.

"Long." Rachel said simply looking away. She can't lie to her mother.

Shelby sighed. "You have to give them space." Shelby said. "If you do find them what's to say they won't be mad, they might be. Just think why Quinn left in the first place." Shelby said.

"She had no reason to!" Rachel shouted.

"Rachel, she's new to all of this, she can feel the guilt hear the thoughts. She feels guilty for Riley leaving and Riley feels like a monster. They want space. They'll come home when they feel it's time to." Shelby said.

"And what if they're attacked?" Puck asked. "Riley may be awesome with that monster mode, but if there is a large group they could take her."

"And like you said, Quinn's new to all of this, they could easily hurt or kill her." Rachel gasped at the thought.

"Give it time." Shelby said calmly

"Riley has been gone four months!" Puck shouted.

"I understand that Puck." Shelby said. "But you have to respect her decision."

"Fine." Puck said heading upstairs and Rachel followed.

"We aren't seriously listening to my mom right?" Rachel asked once they got to her room.

"Hell no!" Rachel said throwing her window open and jumping out.

Puck grinned and followed after her just in time for Shelby to throw open the room door and yell their names. In their defense Shelby should have seen this coming.

* * *

><p>WEDNESDAY MORNING (The Swan House)<p>

"Have you ever thought of going back to school in the two months you've been here?" Charlie asked when Riley joined them for breakfast.

"Yeah, but that would require transcripts from my old school." Riley said.

"How did your friend Quinn get them then?" Bella asked as Riley shrugged.

"You said the Vampire coven was a family by the name Cullen?" Riley asked as Bella nodded. "I know them. Or I know Esme, she was a friend of my mother's. They have ways of doing things on the down low." Riley said as she checked her watch. "Come on, you're gonna be late if we don't leave now." Riley said.

"I'll work something out for you." Charlie said patting Riley's shoulder.

"Thanks Charlie." Riley said grabbing her keys and slipping back into her jacket.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched Bella from afar. Trying to figure out what she had to do with Riley. Edward was stumped when he found he couldn't read her mind but Alice was delighted to know that she could see her and Jasper was still able to read her emotions. She and Alice went to Bella's house that night after her first day of school and confirmed that it was Riley's scent and something else about Bella. She smelled of Riley and her own freesia and something herb like.<p>

Quinn had a flashback and in a flash Edward was by her side with Alice.

"She's a witch?" Edward asked startling her.

"Damn it Edward!" Quinn hissed as Alice stabilized her.

"Sorry." Edward apologized as they watched Bella walk into her class.

"So what else do you know about her?"Alice asked.

"She's a witch, how powerful I don't know, she hangs out with Riley often and that concerns me and makes me wonder." Quinn said as the warning bell rang. "But right now, I must focus on not bombing this test." Quinn said walking off.

* * *

><p>Esme was watering her garden when she felt that she was being watched. She calmly continued waiting to see if the culprit would make a move. When it was evident that the spy was not going to make the first move she did.<p>

"You can come out now." Esme said putting the watering pail down.

"You always had a keen sense."

Esme looked up and narrowed her eyes at her as if trying to remember her.

"It's been a good ten to twelve years since you've seen me Esme, I grew up."

Esme took in her features and tried to form a child version.

"Riley, Serena's daughter?"

Esme gasped and hugged the girl. "Look at you, you're so big now!" Esme exclaimed.

"I told you I grew up."

"I heard about your father's pack, is he really gone?" Esme asked as Riley nodded.

"Yes and I still apologize for him trying to take you guys out when we crossed paths. I also apologize because I seem to have gotten my real memories back after a witch broke the spell my mother casted to change them. I'm very sorry I tried to kill you." Riley said as Esme smiled and waved it off.

"It is the past Riley, I live forever and forever is a long time to hold a grudge." Esme said. Then it dawned on her. "You were the girl Quinn was telling us about?"

"Possibly, depends what she told you." Riley said.

"You turned into a monster?"

Riley looked away. "Yeah, that was me." She sighed.

"Hey, I know you didn't mean to do it and Quinn understand it too. Are you going to stick around and talk to her?" Esme asked.

"I was thinking about it, but I chose to be safe and talk to you first." Riley said.

"Afraid us vampires will beat you?" Esme joked and Riley laughed. Actually laughed and it felt good.

"I'm pretty sure you could." Riley chuckled. "But I'll talk to her later. I just don't know." Riley said.

"Take your time, I'll tell her you came by to check on her if that's ok?"

"Of course, tell her I'm sorry as well please. I have to get back to work." Riley said.

"You quit school?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm taking a break, Charlie said he's work something out for me though. Well, bye Esme." Riley said walking back into the woods.

"Don't be a stranger, you're always welcome." Riley heard before taking off in a run towards the treaty line where she was going to meet Leah.

"How'd it go?"

"Better than I thought it would. She says I'm welcome anytime so I was thinking of maybe crashing dinner or whatever." Riley shrugged as there was a thundering crash behind them. "Esme!" Riley was about to take off running when Leah grabbed her.

"I can't go over the line." Leah said. Riley knew what she meant. I can't help. Riley grabbed her hand and dragged her back in the direction of the crash. The treaty was they would never pass the treaty line. As far as Riley was concerned there was nothing about being forced across.

When they reached the Cullen house they saw Esme avoiding the massive rock fist of a golem.

'What the hell is that?" Leah shouted.

"Golem, they're rock giants. Weren't you the one reading the book?" Riley asked trying to find the weak spot.

"I got distracted remember?" Leah asked with a look and Riley blushed.

"Just phase." Riley said jumping out of the way of the golem's fist.

"And do what? Chomp chomp his arms and legs? He's solid rock!" Leah shouted.

"So he's stronger than you?" Riley asked and Leah scoffed.

"Yeah right!" She shifted forms and charged at the golem.

Riley ran around and onto the Cullen roof. She watched Esme move as not to hurt her or Leah. She realized that a golem was rock. His arms were to big so flexing was hard. Movement wouldn't be that easier either. He had restrictions on movement. Riley studied it as it moved. Then she saw it.

"Esme the red rock in his hip." it wasn't Riley who said it though. Riley looked to her left and saw a smirking bronze haired guy.

Esme grabbed the rock and ripped it out. Riley jumped down with the guy and took the rock from Esme.

"I was gonna say it first." Riley huffed as hissing caught their attention.

"She helped children." Esme said as they backed away from Leah.

"She crossed the treaty line." a blonde hissed.

"Actually I dragged her over it to come help." Riley said.

"We don't need your help." she hissed.

"Calm down Rose." Riley tensed up. "This is Riley, my mate's sister." Quinn said.

"Let us take thus inside shall we?" Esme suggested then looked to Leah. "I'll go get you something to put on."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D<strong>

**Also if there are things you would like to see happen please let me know. It might help me write other chapters quicker**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not. I don't own twilight either but if I did it would be Bellice!**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**Also while I don't really like Edward I think he could be a great guy. So just remember this is AU and some Characters are OOC.**

**I am introducing a new OC in this chapter that might bring up some questions. Mostly about Riley's mother. Also Quinn and Riley talk.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

Rose was still wary of Riley but she wasn't completely ok with the idea of having Leah in their home.

"So?" Carlisle asks. "A golem was attacking my wife, you had just left previously from talking with her and you dragged one of the La Push wolves over the treaty line to help?" Carlisle asked as Riley nodded.

"Yeah pretty much." Riley said.

"Thank you for helping my wife." Carlisle said.

"You're welcome." Leah said as Riley's phone rang and she tossed it to Quinn who caught it expertly.

"It's Rachel, all of them have been calling and texting me since you ran off." Riley said as Quinn tossed it back.

"I don't want to talk to them." Quinn huffed.

"Stubborn as always." Riley commented hitting ignore.

"You're one to talk." Quinn said crossing her arms as Riley's phone rang and she saw Bella's face.

"Bella?"

"Thank god."

"What's up?" Riley asked Bella sounded relieved.

"I'm standing in your loft and the place looks like the feds ransacked it."

"Bella, I want you to look for a book with element symbols on the cover. It should be in a plastic bag in the toilet." The Cullens and Quinn gave her a look and Leah shook her head.

"It's here." Bella said.

"Good. Now, run, teleport, do whatever it is your happy witch ass can do and get out of there." Riley instructed just as there was a crash.

"I hate you." Was the last thing Bella said before hanging up and appearing beside Riley making her jump.

"You are just as bad as Tina." She grumbled taking the book from Bella.

"Why is that book important?" Bella asked.

"It's not the book." Riley said opening it and pulling out a circular amulet. "It's what's in the book." Riley said.

"Where did you get that?" Bella asked.

"My mother had the book stored in a storage unit in town. Sal, my boss is an old friend of hers." Riley said putting the amulet on and it glowed green, blue, red and white.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked as Esme lifted her wrist and showed them a bracelet with three of the four elemental symbols on it.

"The amulets of the elemental council. The wearer is able to control and manipulate the four elements. Fire, water, earth and wind." Esme said as Alice inspected the bracelet.

"You don't have fire." Alice said.

"The last vampire that got their hands on a fire one got turned to ash." Riley said.

"How come yours is put together all pretty like in a circle?" Emmett asked.

"My mother made it, I don't know. She gave that to Esme for safe keeping." Riley said picking the rock they got out of the golem up off the coffee table.

"Don't drop that." Bella said with a look.

"Why?" Leah asked.

Suddenly Alice was charging across the room tackling herself and Riley out of the house just as a gargoyle swooped through the house.

"The hell?" Riley shouted standing back up popping her shoulder back into its joint. "Gargoyles are on our side." Riley said as the gargoyle landed in front of her.

"Sorry for the scare." He sounded so polite and sophisticated.

"No problem Duke, what's up?" Riley asked.

"Your mother asked that I drop this off." Duke said placing a sword in her hand.

"My mother?" Riley asked looking over the sword. It was all silver with a singular sapphire gemstone at the bottom of the hilt.

"Magic is a marvelous thing young one." Duke said and Riley huffed.

"You're only three years older than me." Riley said as Duke hugged her.

"Be as that may little one, I am still your guardian and protector." He said as Riley quirked an eyebrow.

"I was never given one."

"As of right now I am to stay by your side and protect you from whatever evil comes your way." Duke swore and in a flurry of lights his appearance changed from a gargoyle to a human with jet black hair, sapphire eyes and a build that resembled Edward's. He stood at exactly six feet and Riley glared up at him.

"You couldn't be shorter?"

Duke laughed. "You have your mother's height." He turned to Alice. "Duke Allister."

"Alice Cullen."

"I'm sorry for flying through your home."

"No problem." Alice said as they headed back into the house where the others were waiting.

"Guys, this is Duke, he's my guardian gargoyle."

"I didn't think werewolves got those." Leah said. She had read that part of the book.

"She's part witch, gargoyles help ward off evil. Most evils are scared of gargoyles." Bella said as Duke smirked.

"He looks human."

"They have a human form like werewolves, but they were born gargoyles, for us it's the other way around. We were born human." Riley explained.

"You learn something new everyday." Bella commented.

They-minus Bella- heard a car approaching and within minutes it was in the driveway.

"You're dad is here." Riley told Bella after catching his scent.

"Oh, I called him a bit ago." Bella said as Esme let Charlie in.

"Welcome." Esme smiled.

"Thank you." He looked at Riley. "You start school tomorrow."

"Damn it." Riley grumbled.

"Are you ok Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Fine dad." Bella said.

"Riley?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine." Riley answered and Charlie eyed Duke. "He's my guardian gargoyle." Riley said.

"Ok." Charlie said letting it go.

"Wait, how did you get my transcripts without alerting Lima?" Riley asked.

"You are aware that you went to school in Miami for awhile before transferring to Lima right?" Charlie asked as Riley nodded.

"I got those transcripts and told Forks high that due to a tragedy in the family you pulled out of school to work but wants to return. They took my word for it and transferred you in." Charlie said as Riley cocked her head to the side.

"Very nice skills Charlie." Riley said.

"Thank you." Charlie said.

They made quick introductions to the rest of Cullens and Quinn.

"I knew there was something off about your scent." Carlisle stated as Charlie smiled.

"Because of a curse placed on an ancestor the magic gene only flows through the women of our family." Charlie said.

"Weird." Riley said as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think things could be weird to you." Quinn said as Riley shrugged. "Can we talk? Privately?" Quinn asked as Riley looked down.

"Sure." Riley said following Quinn out of the house.

They walked till they reached a far away cliff and Quinn sat on it. Then it dawned on her. This was the same cliff she had jumped off of coming from a different direction the night she met the Cullens.

"You jumped off this thing?" Riley asked and Quinn nodded.

"I was just running and I felt free. I was away from the feelings and thoughts of the others." Quinn said as Riley took a seat next to her.

"I don't know how you can trust me alone here." Riley sighed.

"I do trust you. I was scared of you then Riley because of how you looked. The look in your eyes were the same ones Finn had and being reminded of Finn…" Quinn trailed off and Riley went to scoot away but Quinn grabbed her hand. "Even though I was scared of you I felt a strange feeling of protection from you. Like, I don't know, even though you were someone else you wouldn't hurt me, looking back you turned into…"

"You can call me a monster. I do."

"You shouldn't." Quinn said.

"Why?"

"Because, the first time you did it to protect those you care about and the second time you did it to protect Santana, they were going to kill her if you didn't kill them." Quinn scooted closer and laid her head on Riley's shoulder. "The way you looked scared me Riley, you made me feel protected. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Kinda, but you have to give me a while." Riley said and Quinn smiled.

"Deal." Quinn was curious. "Have you phased at all since you left?" Quinn asked as Riley shook her head.

"Rarely. Once or twice since I left."

"You should do it more." Quinn said. "Try to fight for control. That wolf inside is you and you control it not the other way around."

Riley hugged her. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, you're family." Quinn said as she felt something behind them. Riley felt it too because in an instant she was on her feet dragging Quinn with her but she stood in front of her acting as a shield.

"Can you feel it?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it dangerous?" Riley asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Quinn asked. "I'm new at this."

"Sorry, I spent more time as a wolf than a human in my life." Riley said looking around. "Run." Riley said and Quinn looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm going to phase, I want you to run."

"No." Quinn said.

Riley was about to argue but it was too late. She lunged forward phasing and her jaw clamped shut on an arm tearing it away from its body. The creatures howled and Quinn gasped when she saw it's face. Riley turned and saw it.

'Gremlins.' Riley growled spitting the arm out.

The gremlin charged at Riley but she clawed it to pieces.

'They regenerate fast if you don't take out their heart. Get on.' Riley said and Quinn jumped on her back. 'Hold on.'

Quinn wrapped her arms around Riley's neck and they were off.

"Gremlins?" Edward asked once they got inside.

"Gremlins?" Bella asked. "Those things keep to the underworld." Bella said.

"Underworld?" Alice asked.

"Where most demons and evil creatures reside." Duke answered.

"They have a place to live?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep." Bella said.

"You can stay with us if you like." Edward said to Riley who shook her head. Just because she was thinking about not being able to stay at her place since it was trashed didn't mean she needed people she just met to start looking out for her.

"Please, we insist." Esme said and Riley shook her head again.

"She says that she'll fix up what they destroyed and just stay at her loft." Edward said.

"Please?" Esme asked.

"She says yes but only for a bit." Edward said.

"We both know you'll end up staying." Quinn smirked and Riley glared.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D<strong>

**Also if there are things you would like to see happen please let me know. It might help me write other chapters quicker**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not. I don't own twilight either but if I did it would be Bellice!**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**Also while I don't really like Edward I think he could be a great guy. So just remember this is AU and some Characters are OOC.**

**I am introducing a new OC in this chapter that might bring up some questions. Mostly about Riley's mother. Also Quinn and Riley talk.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

School was almost foreign to Riley after being away for so long and since a new school year had begun only a month ago she really didn't want to get into it. She was ready to just crawl in a hole but Quinn was constantly dragging her around since they shared half their classes.

At lunch Riley sat with Quinn and the Cullens. When she spotted Bella at her table with her friends a certain brunette with glasses caught her eye.

"No way." Quinn smirked sitting next to her.

"What?" Alice asked taking her seat beside Quinn.

"It would seem that one of Bella's friends it the mate of one Leah Clearwater." Edward grinned and the rest of the Cullens snapped their heads to look in the direction of Bella's table and tried to figure out which one. "Angela Weber." Edward said and their eyes fell on the brunette.

"Don't freak her out." Riley chastised looking at her food. She snapped her fingers and the food on her plate turned into a burger complete with a drink and fries.

"Ok, no cheating, if I have to eat it…" Quinn trailed off as her own burger and fries and drink appeared. "Never mind." Quinn said as they dug in.

"I wish I could remember the taste of human food." Emmett said watching them.

"There isn't much about it. It tastes like meat of it's sweet or sour or salty." Riley said while Quinn nodded.

"Still, I wonder." Emmett said as a note appeared in front of Riley.

"What did I do now?" Riley rolled her eyes opening the note.

'No magic in public.'

"You're one to talk Bella." Riley grumbled crumpling up the note putting it in her coat pocket.

"What did it say?" Jasper asked.

"She told me not to do magic in public." Riley grumbled as her phone beeped again. She checked it and sighed. It was Rachel again. She ignored it and put the phone back in her pocket.

"I'm sure there won't be any damage in answering one call." Alice said as Riley rolled her eyes.

"You see the future of my choice to answer, there is always that two second choice of I'll answer, you see the guilt trips they'll put me on." Riley said and Alice shrugged.

"I thought you were the one that believed family was the only thing that mattered."

Riley glared at Alice but calmed when she felt Quinn's hand on her shoulder. "I have issues just like you." Riley said and Alice raised an eyebrow. "When are you going to tell Bella you love her?" Riley smirked as Alice went to leap over the table but Emmett and Jasper held her down.

"You don't know shit!"

"Hostile, yep, in love." Riley said.

"Stop being a smart ass Riles." Quinn said as Riley sighed.

"Sorry Alice. My mouth got me into more trouble when it was just me and Santana." Riley said remembering a time they caused a bar fight.

"You caused a bar fight?" Quinn asked as Riley nodded.

"In my defense, Santana started it." Riley said.

"Debatable." Quinn said.

* * *

><p>After school they met up at the Cullen house where Leah was waiting with Esme and Duke making dinner.<p>

"Correct me if I'm wrong but the mutt is house trained?" Rose asked as Leah growled.

"Rose, be nice." Esme said. "She is teaching me a wonderful recipe."

Duke nodded. "I never thought your food would taste delicious." Duke said.

"He eats raw meat a lot." Riley said and Quinn made a face. "I never got it and as a wolf yeah raw meat is good, but as a human I prefer my food cooked." Riley said as Quinn nodded.

The sword Duke had given Riley yesterday was sitting on the dining table. Quinn picked it up and inspected it.

"Careful, that sword is laced with magic from Riley's ancestors before the wolf gene was introduced to the family line." Duke said and Riley looked at him.

"You say it as if I'm an abomination." Riley said giving Duke a look.

"Oh no!" Duke gasped. "That is not what I'm saying. I mean your family was a group of extremely powerful witches and when your grandfather met your grandmother most believed that they were tainting the line." Riley raised an eyebrow and Duke tried to correct himself. "That's what they thought but your mother turned out to be extremely powerful in her own way, almost invincible."

"Yanking your chain Duke, I was messing with you. My mother was a wonderful woman." Riley said as Duke glared.

"You're humor is a dark one." Duke said as Riley shrugged.

"No one said I had to be nice all the time." Riley smirked.

"You and Puck are meant for each other." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Hush puppy." Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you calling a puppy?" Quinn asked pointing the sword at Riley.

"Note to self, never insult girl holding sword." Riley said as Esme took the sword away from Quinn.

"Children, behave or I will send you to time out." Esme threatened and Riley and Quinn frowned.

"Sorry Esme." They chorused.

"Apology accepted, now go clean up for dinner." Esme said as Riley, Quinn and Bella headed to the bathroom. "All of you." Esme said as her kids made faces but went anyway.

* * *

><p>"So, Riley tells me a certain Angela Weber is your mate?" Bella asks as Leah glares at Riley who shrugs.<p>

"What?"

"You don't go telling people my business." Leah growled.

"She's her friend, besides if you're imprinting on a human talk to Quinn, she was the human in her relationship before becoming a wolf." Riley said as Quinn nodded.

"I'll do it in my own time." Leah said.

"So until then you and Riley will continue this no strings thing?" Quinn asked as Leah glared at Riley.

"What?" Riley asked. "I can't keep my thoughts a secret from her and she gets annoyed when I start singing songs in my head." Riley said as Leah shook her head.

"I don't think I'll ever get your kind." Leah sighed.

"And we get yours?" Quinn asked.

"You are all peculiar species." Duke said.

"Oh hush up." Riley said as her phone beeped. She pulled it out and read the message. She closed it and put her phone away.

"Who was it?" Quinn asked.

"Mom." Riley answered.

"What did she say?" Quinn asked.

"Your parents are worried about you." Riley answered.

"I'll call them after dinner." Quinn said.

"They're three hours ahead, do it now dear." Esme said handing her the house phone.

Quinn took the phone into the other room. She dialed her parents' number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Quinnie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I just took off like that."

"You better be sorry young lady!" Russell's voice rang out. Her mom had put the phone on speaker.

"Hi daddy."

"We miss you dear." Judy said.

"I miss you too, but I couldn't deal with the guilt, I'm better now." Quinn said.

"When will you be home?" Russell asked. Quinn could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I don't know daddy, I just need some time away from home but I promise I'll come home. I'm not exactly sure when though, but I met some great people and they let me stay with them. Don't freak out but they're vampires." Quinn said as her parents gasped.

"Quinnie?" Her mother asked.

"They're nice, they look like normal people, just pale, there is apparently different species of werewolves and vampires." Quinn chuckled.

"Just stay safe dear and call more often." Judy said.

"Yes Quinn, we really miss you, so does Rachel and the others."

"I know daddy, I miss you and mom too, I just need sometime."

"We understand sweetie, be safe." Judy said.

"I am, Riley's here, I bumped into her the other day, she's been staying with a friend of her mother's, we're talking and clearing the air." Quinn said.

"That's good." Russell said. "Shelby, Hiram and Leroy really miss her."

"I bet." Quinn sighed. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Quinn." Russell said.

"I'll call you again later."

"We'll be waiting Quinn." Judy said.

"Bye."

"Bye." Judy and Russell said in unison.

Quinn hung up and wiped a tear from her eye. It was great to talk to her parents again. She really did miss them. She missed the others as well.

Riley came up and hugged her. "We can go back whenever you want." Riley said.

"Are you ready to go back?" Quinn said as Riley shook her head.

"No, but I will be someday."

"Then we wait." Quinn said returning the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D<strong>

**Also if there are things you would like to see happen please let me know. It might help me write other chapters quicker**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not. I don't own twilight either but if I did it would be Bellice!**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**Also while I don't really like Edward I think he could be a great guy. So just remember this is AU and some Characters are OOC.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

School was a blur Friday and when they got to the Cullen house Riley's phone gone off. She saw Tina's photo and hit ignore. Tina kept calling and Riley looked at Alice.

"It seems important." Alice said as Riley answered.

"Tina?" She answered putting the phone to her ear.

"Puck and Rachel ran off looking for you and Quinn."

"Puck and Rachel did what?" Riley asked. "Can we leave it to two fugitives in the family?" Riley asked.

"Puck and Rachel don't listen to reasoning. And can you explain how your witch powers have grown even if you have denied my help in teaching you how to control and use them?" Tina asked.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked.

"I scryed for the two new fugitives and your magic signal shouldn't have been as strong as it was."

"I have a friend helping me?" Riley said looking around the Cullen house even though Tina couldn't see her and her eyes landed on Bella.

"So you have someone else help you and not me?" Tina asked. "I am as great as you can get, I can curse you through the phone, can the witch helping you do that? No I don't think so, I could do weird mind control right this second on you if I wanted!"

"Ok, Tina I get it. Stop learning from her and learn from you." Riley said. Bella gave her a look and Riley shrugged.

"Good, I shall be there in two seconds."

"Tina don't!"

It was too late Tina materialized in a puff of smoke hands on her hips tapping her foot and glaring at Riley. Tina saw the occupants of the room and shouted.

"Ahhh! Vampires!" She cleared her throat and composed herself. "Awesome." She turned to Riley and glared.

"Hi?" Riley cringed trying to smile. "Oh look Quinn!" Riley pointed then ran to hide behind Esme.

"Huh?" Tina turned and gasped. "Quinn!" She hugged her. "Oh my god yes, now Rachel can shut the hell up and stop moping and I can now hit Puck over the head with the mallet and knock him out." Tina said.

"Do I want to know?" Riley asked.

"Both of them have been driving the pack insane with their depressing thoughts. Kurt exploded, Santana attacked Puck and Brittany cries…a lot." Tina said.

"Oh." Riley said. "Uh, Tina meet Bella, she's the friend that has been helping me." Riley said and Tina looked at Bella.

"Nice to meet you." Tina said studying her.

"You're stronger than me, I can feel it." Bella said as Tina smiled.

"Just proving a point." Tina huffed and Riley gave her a look. "My family is full of great witches." Tina said. Tina spotted the amulet around Riley's neck and gasped. "Why do you have an amulet of the elemental council?" Tina asked.

"If you remember correctly, while the elementals turned on each other witches banded together and over threw them, your grandfather and my mother were in that group; my mother left this for me and left three of the four with Esme." Riley said lifting Esme's wrist.

"Be careful." Tina said as Leah ran into the house with a distressed look.

"Everything ok?" Riley asked.

"Sam's ready to kill two of your kind. They smell a lot like you two." Leah said.

"That could possibly be Puck and Rachel." Tina said as Riley groaned.

"I don't want to get nagged by Rachel and Puck being a clingy is weird." Riley said.

"Yes, but you feel your imprint calling to him so you want to go." Tina smirked.

"I hate you." Riley said narrowing her eyes at Tina. "But we might as well stop Sam from killing them." Riley said as Quinn gasped and shot up.

"He is not killing her!"

"We'll be back." Riley said to Esme.

"What would you guys like for dinner?"

"Surprise us." Riley said. "Rachel's vegan though." Riley said as she picked up Tina bridal style and took off running with Quinn and Leah behind her.

When they stopped and Riley placed Tina down Tina slapped her shoulder. "Never do that again!"

"Fine, don't materialize without warning me." Riley said and they shook on it.

"Sam, stop!" Leah yelled as the wolves stopped to look at them. Sam looked at Riley. They had formed a kind of friendship.

"Sam, they're family." Riley said as Rachel and Puck made happy noises when they spotted Riley and Quinn.

"Sam is confused." Leah said.

"The black wolf is my mate and the other one is my little sister. Quinn here is Rachel's mate." Riley explained and Sam and the others backed down.

"He says he is sorry for assuming the worst." Leah said as Riley nodded and Rachel ran over to Quinn tackling her down and licking her face.

Quinn laughed. "I missed you too." Quinn said hugging her.

Puck padded over to Riley who sighed. "I'm sorry?" Riley said uncertainly as she held out her hand. Puck licked her hand then lifted his head fully and licked her cheek.

'I missed you.' Puck sent and Riley smiled.

"It hurt being away."

'Then why did you leave?' Rachel asked and Riley turned to look at her.

"I was ashamed at what I had become." Riley answered.

"You had nothing to be ashamed of." Quinn said and Riley shook her head.

"Still hard to believe." Riley said.

"Sam asks if you would like to stay for dinner." Leah said and Riley looked to Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Tina.

"Sure." Tina said and Puck and Rachel nodded.

"I'll tell Esme." Quinn said.

"With the way you four eat you should tell Esme to keep it warm." Tina huffed.

"We burn calories faster." Quinn and Riley voiced while Rachel and Puck glared.

"Excuses." Tina waved off.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not. I don't own twilight either but if I did it would be Bellice!**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**Also while I don't really like Edward I think he could be a great guy. So just remember this is AU and some Characters are OOC.**

**I am very sorry for the hiatus. I have been side tracked by so many things. This chapter might also suck a bit if not a lot.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

Once they got back to the Cullen house with Leah that night they introduced Puck and Rachel to the others. They accepted the food Esme made and finished it quickly.

"I swear you are all black holes you just had a feast at the rez." Leah said and Tina giggled.

"Told you so." She smirked as her phone rang. "Mike? What? When? Ok. I'll come check it out." Tina hung up.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Santana got attacked by something and they don't know what. Whatever it was broke her and Brittany's arms and legs." Tina said disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"We should go to." Quinn said pulling Rachel closer to her. "If it managed to take on Britt and San and win then it's strong. Brittany's the fastest one out of all of us unless Riley goes monster mode." Puck growled at her and Riley narrowed her eyes at her. "It's true!"

"She is right. Brittany is the fastest and San is the strongest willed. She wouldn't go down unless forced by Britt or knocked out or killed." Riley said and Puck nodded.

"We should go make sure they're ok." Rachel agreed.

"How are you at teleportation?" Quinn asked Riley who shrugged.

"I've tried it out a few times, but they're small only to surprise someone."

"I'll help you out." Bella smiled stepping up.

"As will I. Us gargoyles have some magic in us." Duke grinned.

"Ok."

"Focus." Bella told Riley who nodded.

"We'll be back." Riley promised as Alice took Bella's hand.

"I want to go with you."

"It's sunny in Ohio." Quinn said.

"Nothing a little magic can't handle." Bella smiled making Alice's insides melt.

"Alright." Riley said as they all joined hands and Riley and Bella said the spell.

They felt a fuzzy feeling engulf them and the next thing they all knew they were in the Berry living room.

"Riley?"

Shelby launched herself at her daughters and hugged them both.

"What's going on I smell Ri…" Christy trailed off as she walked in with Sarah and gasped tackling Riley to the ground in a big hug.

"Hey munchkins." Riley smiled. Alice and Bella noticed that she looked genuinely happy.

"You aren't leaving again right?" Sarah asked. Alice noted that the young one looked up to Riley.

"Not without saying goodbye again." Riley said and the two hugged her tighter as she stood up placing the two young ones on their feet.

"Who are they?" Christy asked pointing to Alice and Bella.

"Bella Swan and Alice Cullen. They're friends of mine and Quinn's. Bella's a witch and Alice is a vampire that only drinks animal blood."

"What kind of species?" Sarah asked.

"So you have been reading that book I gave you?" Riley smirked as Sarah blushed and nodded.

"Yes."

"Well Alice is the kind that sparkles." Riley answered and their faces lit up like Christmas trees.

"Really?"

In a flash Alice was lifted off the ground and placed in front of the window and Sarah pulled the curtains aside.

After a minute of being in awe the sparkles faded away.

"What?" Alice asked shocked.

"I put a spell on you so you look human. Which means no sparkles till I reverse it." Bella smiled.

"That was awesome." Sarah commented.

"How big is your coven?" Christy asked.

"Alice will answer your questions later, where are the others?" Rachel asked.

"In Tana's room looking over Britt and Tana." Christy answered and the teens rushed up the stairs.

"Riley?" Santana asked and Riley smiled tearfully going over and hugging her.

"Yeah." Santana wrapped her un-broken arm around Riley's shoulders then pulled it back punching her. "Ow! I guess I deserved that." Riley said rubbing her shoulder.

"You deserve more which I will gets to later."

"I thought you finally got over talking like that." Riley sighed.

"Only when I think it is necessary." Santana huffed. "How have you been?"

"Great. Bella has been looking after me so has the others back in Forks."

"Forks." Hiram asked walking in and Riley hugged him and Leroy.

"Yeah, Washington. I missed you both. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We're glad you're finally home. Are these the vampire and witch?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah and I think you know Duke." Riley said.

"Ahh, yes, Duke, lovely to see you again." Hiram said shaking his hand. "How's Serena?"

"She's is doing wonderful."

"She's dead." Riley said.

Duke laughed and patted her head. "Magic is a wonderful thing." He said turning to Brittany and Santana. "Looks like you two got in deep with hybrid vampires." Duke said.

"Hybrid?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, The speed and the look of the breaks tell me it was a hybrid. I don't know what species of vampire or what they are mixed with but by the looks of the aura it's bad."

"Aura?" Alice asked again.

"Gargoyles are protectors of all things good and ward off evil. They can see the aura of evil. Not all evil auras are alike." Bella explained and Alice nodded.

"Oh."

"It's so they know what kind of evil they are up against." Riley added.

"Well these sons of bitches were looking for you." Santana grunted trying to sit up but Rachel stopped her.

"What do you mean they were looking for me?" Riley asked.

"They kept demanding to know where Serena's daughter was, said that she would lead them to her." Brittany said curling into Santana more.

Riley turned to Duke. "I'm demanding that you tell me what's going on this fucking minute."

"Riley, be calm." Hiram tried but they all could see Riley teetering on the edge.

"I won't be calm!" Riley boomed and the house shook. "Is this some kind of sick joke!"

"Riley…" Duke started he as well as Tina and Bella could feel her magic pulsating.

"I don't want to hear bullshit Duke! I want the truth! Is my mother dead!" Riley looked around the room at the faces of the adults. She saw guilt, regret and sympathy. "You all knew." It wasn't a question.

"Riley…" Shelby reached out to her only to have her hand slapped away.

Riley glared at her. "You knew, you all knew and never thought about how I would take it?" She gave Shelby, Hiram and Leroy the coldest glare she could. "All those times you told me to call you guys mom, dad and daddy and you knew?" Riley asked and Shelby looked away with guilt, regret and pain. "I would happily to replace my dad, but you all knew how important my mother was to me." Tears brimmed Riley's eyes.

Rachel reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder. Riley looked up at her. "Riley, please, calm down."

Riley shrugged her hand off. "Did you know?" Riley asked.

"No! None of us knew!" Rachel said and Riley looked around the room. All the teenagers and kids were shocked to learn that Riley's mother was still alive.

Puck was angry. No. He was pissed. He turned on the adults. "We just got her back!" He yelled. "Then you have the nerve to pull this shit on her!"

"Noah!" Ruth reprimanded.

"No Ma! They can't do this to her! She's been through so much and they spring it on her like this?"

"We had our reasons." Richard said.

"And what was that?" Riley asked. Her voice monotone and her body shaking. Puck saw this and was at her side instantly holding her close to him.

"Your mother came to us one night." Leroy began. "You were still unconscious and recovering after what your father had done. Rachel never left your side and laid beside you to keep you warm. She came and asked that we take care of you push you into accepting us as your family. She said it was crucial that you never be found by hybrids."

"Why?" Riley asked holding onto Puck as if her life depended on it. Puck just continued to rub soothing circles on her back with one hand while the other ran through her hair.

"Because, there was a group of hybrids looking to overthrow the greater groups of purebloods."

"Something like the Volturi?" Alice asked and Leroy nodded.

"Yes, exactly like the Volturi." Hiram said.

"How do you know about them?" Bella asked them.

"They came demanding that we hand over one of the girls' friend." Shelby said.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"An Angela Webber." Shelby said. "Her mother was born half vampire and half human, her father was a pure blooded sorcerer."

Bella turned to Riley. "You were in Forks looking for her, weren't you?" Bella asked and Riley turned in Puck's arms leaning into him.

"Yes."

"Yet you keep trying to interfere with Leah's love life by getting them together?" Bella asked.

"She would be safe on La Push with her mate." Riley said. "Besides you two are so hard headed you can't see what's in front of you." Riley huffed basking in the solace that Puck gives her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the witch and vampire demanded and all Riley did was shrug.

"Figure it your for yourself."

Something then clicked for Alice. "Wait, you said they were after Riley?"

"Yes." Meredith said and Alice gasped.

"We have to get back to Forks; your scent is strong there."

Riley snapped out of every reverie her mind was in and focused. "We teleported which means they couldn't have tracked us back here." Riley said. "Alice, Bella, Duke, join hands we're stopping those bastards from hurting anyone."

"Just a question." Rachel cut in. "What happens if Angela Webber is found?"

"I don't know honestly. I don't know her powers." Bella said and Riley rolled her eyes and lifted the pendant up.

"She controls the elements, has the speed and strength of a vampire but very much human." Riley said.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"I just do." She looked at Bella. "Get this teleporting on the road."

"Oh right." Bella muttered the teleportation spell and they appeared in the Cullen living room to find a pacing Leah and Esme and the other Cullens sitting around.

Not two seconds later the rest of the pack was in the room. Minus the adults of course.

"What the hell?" Bella asked.

Tina smirked. "I am stronger than you."

"This place looks awesome." Mike said looking around.

"Wow, this view is amazing." Kurt gushed as Blaine smiled and hugged him from behind.

"I swear you guys cannot be doing this to me." Riley grimaced as Puck dropped his head down and kissed the top of her head.

"You really didn't think we would let you do this alone right?" he smiled and Riley frowned.

"Well…I'm going to go get Angela and you all can help tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber figure out they are meant for each other." Riley smirked.

"Wait what!" Leah shouted as Riley grabbed Puck's hand and ran out of the house laughing.

Leah went to go after them but Rachel gabbed her arm.

"Let it go." Rachel said.

"I know Riley. When she has her mind set you can't do a thing to make her change it." Rachel sighed.

Angela opened her door with a scared look. Her eyes were pleading and Riley knew it.

'I'll go around back.' Puck sent and Riley nodded.

"You wouldn't mind if I ripped you house in half right?" Riley asked and Angela shook her head. "Good." The ground began to shake and open tearing the house in half. Vines came from the ground as Angela's eyes turned green.

Puck charged through the opening in the house and snapped her canine closed on the shoulder of one of the men in the house.

Riley looked around and counted twelve. Six were being held in crushing grips of the vines Angela was controlling and Puck tossed the guy aside tearing his arm off.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Angela answered Riley.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Your guardians?"

"Dead." Angela answered dropping the men in the crevice in the ground and closed it. Riley used magic to repair the house and Puck shifted behind the couch covering his waist down.

"Oh, he's cute."

"Isn't he?" Riley smiled. "He's also very amazing." Riley added conjuring a pair of basketball shorts and tossed them to him.

"What now?" Puck asked slipping into the shorts.

"We go back to the Cullen house and see if Alice and Bella are together yet and then I hide from Leah so she doesn't kill me."

"Leah?" Angela asked. "Leah Clearwater? That girl my guardians kept saying is my mate?"

"They told you?" Riley asked and Angel nodded. "Ok, well yeah, her."

"But were those guys hybrids?" Angela asked as Riley nodded. The other hybrids had fled when Angela began using her powers.

"Yes, which is why we need to get you somewhere safe. I don't know why they want you so much Angela, but they attacked my family looking for me." Riley began. "My mother is apparently still alive and could answer our questions better than me or Duke."

"Duke's with you?" Angela asked as Riley nodded once more. "Then let's go." Angela said taking off running.

Puck and Riley sighed going after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Even if this chapter kinda sucked.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing but OC's. Glee is not mine, the songs are not mine. How I wish Glee was mine but sadly it is not. I don't own twilight either but if I did it would be Bellice!**

**This is an AU story. There is no Beth. There are gonna be loops. Some characters are OOC.**

**Also while I don't really like Edward I think he could be a great guy. So just remember this is AU and some Characters are OOC.**

**Enjoy the story. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

When the three arrived Alice and Bella were gone.

"Where's Bella and Alice?" Riley asked.

"Talking. Shh." Emmett said as Riley frowned but understood more when she heard it.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Bella asked.

"And say what?" Alice asked. "'Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and I can see the future and have seen us together, oh one other things I'm a bloodsucking vampire.' That sounds great."

"Are they seriously arguing?" Angela asked as the others nodded except for Leah who was staring at Angela. "Maybe it works." Angela mused as they continued to listen.

"I don't see the big deal." Bella said. "You're a vampire and I'm a witch. It's not like I'm some mortal human who knows nothing about this."

"I thought you were at first." Alice huffed.

"You're cute when you pout." Bella said and the others could just hear the fluff in her voice.

Suddenly there were no more words but a moan let them know what they were up to.

"So let's see if it works." Angela smiled walking up to Leah. "Hi, I'm Angela Webber, my dad was a very powerful sorcerer and my mom was half vampire and half human. I also heard you were my mate." Angela held her hand out and Leah laughed shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater and I imprinted on you the first time I saw you. OH and my family are shape shifters that turn into wolves." Leah said.

"Well, I like you."

"I like you too."

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Angela asked.

"Yes." Leah smiled.

"Well look at that." Emmett chuckled. "It does work."

"Yes it does." Mike said kissing Tina's cheek.

"Wait." Rosalie said looking at Riley and her family. "You guys are shape shifters right?"

"Yeah. We can change our shape but during a full moon we have to change form." Riley said.

"So what does that make you?" Edward asked.

"We are werewolves and in a way so is Leah. Like there are different species of vampires there are different species of werewolves. The monsters I can turn into and the one that look half human and the ones that walk on two legs and have hands and arms." Santana put in from her spot on the couch next to Brittany who was curled into her side.

"Monster?" Jasper asked.

"When I get angry or lose control my wolf takes over. I would change form. I'd turn into the one that can stand on its hind legs and have arms and hands." Riley answered as Quinn shuddered.

"Bad experience." She muttered.

"And you can turn people?" Carlisle asked and Riley nodded.

"Yes. I turned Quinn." Rachel said hugging Quinn close to her. It felt so good for her to be able to have her close again.

Puck smiled at the look on Rachel's face. He felt the same. He felt better knowing he hand Riley within reach.

"How do you guys age?" Emmett asked.

"I know that one." Esme smiled. "Serena explained it to me. You guys control how you age don't you?" Rachel and Santana nodded.

"Control?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." Sam piped up for the first time. "Once we hit puberty we can chose whether we want to keep our appearance as a child or age normally. So we look our age we look younger than we are." Sam said. "I'd show you an example but Shelby isn't here." Sam said.

"How old is Shelby?" Quinn asked.

"Thirty nine." Rachel answered.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yep."

"How old does she look?" Carlisle asked.

"Twenty six max." Christy said standing from the floor where she and Sarah were stretching.

"Really, I thought she was twenty nine."

"Rachel's seventeen." Christy pointed out. "So she's really the only thing that lets people know Shelby's older than she looks. But they still get mistaken as sisters."

"I was watching a documentary that a girl can get pregnant as early as twelve." Sarah said and Puck frowned.

"Who showed you that?" Puck asked.

"The family life teacher." Sarah answered.

"So, Shelby still looks younger than she is." Christy said getting back to their point.

"We get it." Rosalie said.

"She chose to look younger?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad and Daddy told us it was back when she was pregnant with Rachel. She was feeling insecure as she gained weight and decided to stop aging. Yes she got older but her appearance didn't." Santana chuckled.

"How did you get here?" Riley asked. "I would have thought Tina would raise holy hell making sure you two stayed in bed."

"I threatened her."

"Do I want to know?" Riley asked and Rachel shook her head.

"You really don't."

"Ok…" Riley drawled then noticed something. "Where did Duke go?" Riley asked as Esme walked over to her and took her hands in her own.

"He went to go see your mother." Esme said and Riley frowned.

"You knew too?"

"Yes."

The pack was ready for Riley to explode but she just sighed.

"I can't be angry that my mother is still alive." Riley said.

"What are we going to do about the army?" Bella asked walking down the stairs with Alice hand in hand.

"Done sucking each other's face off?" Emmett teased.

Bella blushed and Alice glared.

"She has a point Emmett." Carlisle began.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked. "If it wasn't for some psycho bitch who loved Riley we probably would have lost to her father's pack."

"He's right." Brittany frowned.

"And a few hybrids managed to beat me and B." Santana huffed.

"I really hate wars." Riley said as she thought. She turned to Leah.

"I'll go talk to them." Leah said heading for the back door.

"Take Angela with you. She'll be safe on the rez." Riley said as Leah nodded with a smile and held her hand out to Angela who returned to smile and took her hand. The two raced off and Rose made a gag face with Santana.

"They're so cute it's disgusting." They said in unison. They exchanged glances and smiled.

"You and Britt are the same way." Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah Rose, you and Emmett get that way sometimes." Jasper teased hugging Edward from behind.

"Whatever." The two scoffed.

Brittany giggled and kissed Santana's cheek. Emmett smiled and wrapped his arms around Rosalie making her smile.

"Esme?"

"Yes Riley?"

"What happened to my mother?" Riley asked and Esme smiled softly taking a seat and pulling Riley into her lap.

"Your mother was being hunted and when she learned what your father had done she had hoped people would believe what your father did."

"She hoped they would think I was dead."

"Yes. So they wouldn't use you against her. Your mother only cherished a few things in life Riley. You, Sam and your father before he became power hungry.

"Me?" Sam asked holding Alina closer to him.

"Yes. You may not have been her child but you were your daughter's brother." Esme smiled. "She went into hiding shortly after you were found by the Berrys." Esme patted Riley's knee. She could tell Riley was a bit irked at being held like a little child in her lap. "Ever since then she has been looking after you from afar. She was the one who sent Duke."

"Will I ever see her again?" Riley asked.

"Turn around sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy. This one is kind of short.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

"Mom?" Riley leapt to her feet and faced the backdoor.

Duke was standing there with an older version of Riley. The same blue eyes. Same curls. Older features same height.

Serena smiled opening her arms for her daughter who ran across the room and hugged her mother close as if she would disappear if she let go.

Serena looked over Riley's shoulder and smiled at Esme who nodded.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too baby." Serena said pulling away. "How is your family doing?"

Riley's face lit up as she pulled Serena into the room. "This is Rachel and her mate Quinn." Riley introduced as Rachel and Quinn extended their hands but Serena pulled them both into hugs.

"We hug family." Serena said pulling away.

"This is Santana and her mate Brittany. Be careful with them. A few hybrids kicked their asses pretty good." Riley teased as Santana glared at her but smiled politely at Serena as she hugged her.

"Watch your language young lady." Serena warned.

"Then you have Mike and Tina. You knew Tina's grandpa. She and Mike aren't wolves but they are part of the pack and family." Riley smiled as Tina hugged Serena and Mike wrapped his arms around the two ladies.

"Nice to see you Serena." Tina said pulling away.

"How is your family?" Serena asked.

"Mom and Dad are ecstatic that I am almost meeting my grandfather's status." Tina smiled.

"He would be proud." Serena looked at Mike. "And what can you do?"

"I'm a water elemental." Mike beamed with pride.

"Not many of those around anymore." Serena mused.

"We're making a comeback." Mike said puffing his chest out.

"You certainly are." Serena giggled.

"You remember Sam and his mate Alina?"

"Samuel Evans. You have grown." Serena said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "You are a very beautiful girl Alina, my son in-law is very lucky."

"I feel as if I'm the lucky one." Alina said.

"You know Esme, this is her family, Carlisle, her husband and her children, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Edward and his husband Jasper and then little Alice and her mate Bella Swan." Riley introduced.

"Very nice to meet you all." Serena looked at Puck. "And who is this young man?"

"As if you don't already know." Riley smirked walking over to Puck wrapping her arm around his waist. "Mom, this is Noah Puckerman. People call him Puck. He is my mate and even though it was rough getting here we did. I'm proud to call him my mate and proud to say I love him. He makes me happy and even though I've made his life hell he still wants me."

"I love you too." Puck beamed kissing the top of her head. "Nothing is going to make me give up on you." Puck said as Serena teared up.

"Oooh. My little girl is all grown up." She wrapped her arms around Puck and Riley then pulled away and poked at his abdomen. "And he's lean and muscular. He is a nice catch."

"I don't remember you being this affectionate and childlike." Riley said.

"Around your father?" Serena asked and Riley laughed.

"You have a point."

Suddenly Serena did a complete one eighty. Her face now serious and leaving no room for funny business.

"You said hybrids attacked Brittany and Santana?" Serena asked then noticing the bracelet around Esme's wrist and the pendent around Riley's neck. "Oh no."

"That's why I brought you here." Duke said. "You said if it got bad you'd come out of hiding."

"I did and just in time." Serena said.

"Do you know how we can beat these hybrids?" Santana asked ready to beat the shit out of the ones that hurt her and Brittany. More for the fact they hurt Brittany.

"Hybrids rely on the fact that they have abilities from the two or three species they are conceived from. If you can get them to isolate one you can strike them in the weakness of that one. It also depends on what species of vampire or werewolf or dragon or whatever they are mixed with." Serena said.

"Dragon?" the group shouted in shock while Riley, Sam and Alina covered their ears with Mike and Tina. They knew about dragons.

"It's in the books!" Serena defended. And she was right. If they had just picked up a book and read they would know this.

Riley snapped her fingers and the book flew from her bag into her hand. "Here you go." She handed it to her mother who smiled.

"I see you have been practicing." She smiled proudly taking the book and turning a few pages. "To kill a dragon you'd need a sword that was made to be indestructible."

"You mean this?" Rose asked lifting up the sword Riley placed down earlier.

"Yes." Serena turned to Riley. "So irresponsible. You don't leave an ancient sword lying around." She scolded as Riley shrank back. "So that takes care of one. It also works on any other kind of mythical creature. The head off any vampire or werewolf can be cut clean off with this. Any creature really." Serena beamed at the sword swinging it once and then a second time as everyone backed up.

"What?"

"How about we talk strategy?" Esme suggested as Serena put the sword down and nodded.

"Excellent idea. We must prepare for when they get here." Serena said.

"Get here?" Alice asked.

"You aren't the only clairvoyant one." Serena winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is short. Review please.<strong>


End file.
